Welcome To Our Planet
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Freddie is taken by gorgeous females to their planet. They have a low population, and males must make a girl, 15-28, pregnant. Freddie is assigned to a beautiful 15 year old named Sam.


**SO sorry I haven't updated! Math finals are a pain. I took them, though, and I have tommarow and Tuesday off, so expect lots of updates!**

Freddie Benson landed on the planet these wierd aliens were taking him to. It was called Hookawa. He had been kidnapped by two beautiful females. They told him that their planet was in danger. They had a low population, so they needed to take Earth males to make the females on their planet preganant. Freddie had stupidly aggred, and so here he was, on a space ship full of about fifty males, about to land on this planet to make females preganant. This was not the kind of live Freddie would have wanted to have at the age of twenty. As a child, he pictured his twenty year old self strong, and smart, with a beautiful girlfriend, a good education, and a steady job as something important. Freddie was broken out of his thoughts by their captin, a female with a belly shirt and short skirt on.

"Hey boys. We're here. Please report to the stations for your female." She announced. The men got off the ship. Some of them were high-fiving others, and some had looks on their face that read, 'What have I done?' A gorgous brunette stopped the men and smiled. She looked down at her clip board.

"Hey men. In case no body told you the rules, I'll tell you. You have been selected because we feel you would have the best shot of getting our females preganant. Each of these females are 15 through 28. By the age of 28, a female must of had 5 succesful male pregancies. If she does not, she has disgraced her family. Now, you each will be assigned a female. You must make her pregnant. Got it?" The brunette asked. All the males nodded. The brunette looked down at her clip-board.

"Benson?" She asked. Freddie raised his hand.

"Benson, you're with Sam. Sam?" The brunette called. A blonde girl, who must have been Sam, stepped up. She looked about 15. She had blonde hair over her eyes. She looked scared. She looked up with scared eyes. Sam was the only female wearing a basketball shirt and shorts.

"SAMANTHA!" The brunette yelled.

"Yes?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"Get your shirt and pants off, you know the rules." The brunette said. Sam sighed and took her shirt off, leaving her in only a bra. Then, she took her pants off, and she was wearing a pair of panties. The brunette giggled before turning back and assigning the rest of the men women.

**9 Months Later**

The brunette walked into Freddie's room.

"Hey Fred. Congrats." The brunette said.

"Why?" Freddie asked

"Sam didn't tell you? Well, congradulatons, daddy. Danny was born a month ago. You were so good with Sam, we're taking you away from Carly, your present task, and moving you back." The brunette said. Carly, whom was lying naked on Freddie's bed, smirked at Freddie before walking out of the room.

"Sam?" The brunette called. Sam walked in. She was sixteen now, and preganant once again. She carried a blonde hair brown eyed baby, who must have been Danny.

"Sam?" Freddie asked. In the three months the two had been together, they had fallen in love. They were engaged, but Sam was reassigned to another man, and Freddie to Carly, whom he didn't like all that much. Sam smiled and ran up to Freddie. The two hugged.

"Sam? What are you doing? And take your clothes off!" The brunette yelled.

"No." Sam said, quietly.

"No?" The brunette asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Listen, Freddie told me about Earth. You don't have to be preganant, they don't kidnap men! And you told Freddie he could go back, and bring his property, whenever he wanted. I belong to Freddie now, and so does Danny." Sam said. With that, Sam and Freddie were off, Danny in Sam's arms.

"STOP! STOP!" The brunette called. Sam and Freddie climbed on a rocket, and flew back to Earth, where they got married, and had a daughter, Kimmie. And the four of them lived happily, ever after.

"The end?" Kimmie yelled.

"Yeah, that's the end." Freddie said.

"But common, there's got to be more." Kimmie said. She threw her seven year old hands up in frustration.

"Face it, Kim. That's the end." Danny, Kimmie's eight year old brother, called. Sam laughed and walked into the room.

"So, I'm an alien, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Maybe it's because your love is out of this world." Freddie said. Sam smirked.

"That was cheesy, Freddie. You got to admit." Sam said.

"A little cheesy, yes. I'll admit to it." Freddie said. "But it still made you blush."

Sam smiled. "Sure, whatever keeps your boat floating." Sam said.

"My boat always floats for you, love." Sam hit Freddie with a stick.

"Ow." Freddie said.

"NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME BAKE!" Sam said, with a smile.

"Fine, Jesus, Sam." Freddie said.

"Aw, I love you." Sam said.

"I love you, too." Freddie said.

"I know." Sam replied.

**YEAH! I hope you liked my wierd oneshot! Please review, even if it sucked.**


End file.
